


Rinse, Dry, Repeat

by snowkind



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, GoSpark - Freeform, Intimacy, M/M, Showers, Team Instinct, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only natural to take a shower after finishing a run and returning all sweaty.<br/>What's <i>not</i> natural is when your subordinate asks to personally towel-dry you once you're done showering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse, Dry, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short one-shot because one-shots seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops!
> 
> I don't know how to explain my actions other than the fact that GoSpark fanart made me ship it because they are sO CUTE TOGETHER!  
> That and my adoration for the meme lovin' Team Instinct leader.  
> So here's a fic that _could've_ become an 18+ read, but since it's Pokémon and there are kids it'll just be PG-13. (๑ゝڡ◕๑)
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! Also I usually don't write in present tense so I apologize for the awkwardness of it all. If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

      “It’s an odd request, I know, but nevertheless I’m asking you.”

      “I… Y-You’re putting me in a really awkward position here. How am I supposed to respond?”

Go shrugs before his mind can even properly think of a response; to be honest he’s just running on adrenaline from the run and the enticing warmth that is now currently blooming in his stomach.

      “Is that a yes or a no?” He asks firmly and unconsciously leans in a fraction of an inch.

      “B…But we’re—” Spark pauses and his Adam’s apple bobs along his throat as he swallows uncomfortably.

Go isn’t sure he’s ever seen the blond this speechless before. In fact, he’s never even seen him _this_ close before. Go doesn’t know what’s come over him, but it’s as if Spark asking _him_ specifically to accompany him on a run has boosted his confidence tenfold. Go leans closer and the change of angle affects the way the light is filtering in through the window and how the fading gold of the sun’s ray suddenly picks up on the gleam of sweat that’s covering Spark’s forehead. Finally after several more minutes of silence and an unnerving staring, the male lets out a soft, defeated sigh. He stands up from the bed.

      “Okay, so all I have to do is take a shower and then let you dry me?”

      “Yup, that’s it.”

He rubs the back of his neck, partly out of uneasiness and partly just to wipe away the sweat that has accumulated there. (Has it gotten hotter _after_ the run, or is it just him?) Go waits patiently again until the blond sighs once more and then tilts his head back.

      “Alright, well you wait here then and I will go… shower.”

He promptly heads off toward the bathroom, leaving Go to boil in his thoughts and sticky sweat. Go doesn’t even notice when Spark has started his shower because it’s not long after until he hears the turn of the faucet and the instantaneous dip into silence. There is a moment of tense anticipation as Go stands up from the bed and Spark hovers at the closed door that is separating the two of them. (Is it all right? He’s just going to dry… not a big deal at all… Okay, here goes… Now! …. Now! …. Now? Oh, just open the damn door already.) When Spark opens the bathroom door an immediate rush of steam swirls outward and floats up, molding itself to the ceiling. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel draped over his shoulder. Go can’t help but smile at the sight, the blond mop of hair dripping and stuck to his leader’s flushed face, and the droplets of water that adorn his bare skin and slide down the curves of his body.

      “Here.” Spark says quietly and hands Go the towel that is hanging over his shoulder.

      “Dry away, I guess.” He mumbles almost inaudibly now and allows his gaze to fall to the floor.

Go is appreciative that his leader is so compliant and easy going and if he’s being honest with himself, he loves him quite a bit. He gratefully takes hold of the fluffy towel and opens it fully before folding it two times so it’s more like the size of a hand towel.

      “Do you want to sit?” Go gestures toward the bed. Spark simply nods and shuffles toward it, taking a seat on the very edge. Go opts to place a knee on Spark’s right side, just barely touching his thigh. Spark subtly flinches and tries to think about something else (Anything else, please!) to get over the fact that Go is **right there** in front of him and essentially surrounding him with his body, his smell, his heat…

      “Relax.” Go assures the blond and brings the towel to his face.

He wipes away the water on his left cheek and then gently dabs his nose before moving on to his right cheek. Spark isn’t sure where to look while Go is intensely looking at his face (He’s just drying, it’s nothing! Don’t get so worked up), but he find that he can’t look at anything _other_ than Go’s face.

      “Close your eyes.” Go whispers softly and Spark obediently follows suit.

Go gingerly presses the edge of the towel against his left eyelid and then drags it to his right. He pushes the wet, locks of blond hair back and moves the towel up to dry Spark’s forehead, then he suddenly moves the towel to the side of his face before _slowly_ sliding it down to his chin and then to the other side of his face. (Ah…) Spark isn’t sure whether to breathe through his nose or his mouth so he just holds his breath for now until Go is done patting his face dry. The towel revisits his forehead again and then momentarily leaves as Go unfolds it once and then gently wraps it around his neck. Spark almost forgets his eyes are closed until they suddenly snap open when Go removes the towel around his neck and replaces it with his lips. (Holy shit, what was that!? Well I’ve got a pretty good idea what _that_ was but…) Spark still wants to ask but the action only lasts for a fleeting second and then the towel is back on his skin, erasing any traces of the kiss.  
He wouldn’t have been able to ask anyways, his mouth has become unnaturally dry and his lips have locked together.

Go continues to dry him as if nothing has happened. He brings the towel to his shoulder and presses gently, wiping in small circles, and then dusts his collarbone. Go moves the towel back and forth along the bone in a light, flitting motion for a second longer and then works his way to his other shoulder. Without warning he leans in until his chest is less than an inch away from Spark’s nose. He’s wiping the back of Spark’s neck now and it isn’t long before he’s going lower.

The idea behind this whole… drying thing seemed odd when Go first mentioned it, but innocent enough to let him do it. Now? It isn’t until now that the blond realizes this whole thing is actually _really_ intimate.  
Spark stiffens and shifts in his seat while Go runs the soft towel down his spine. (Mn…) He’s holding his breath again and exhales slowly only when the other is done drying his back and has leaned away. His breath quickly leaves him again when Go lightly wraps his fingers around his wrist. He feels his arm being lifted up and for a brief moment his mind short circuits at the electrifying touch. Spark finally realizes that Go is just drying his arm (A simple gesture, definitely nothing to get excited over!) so he holds up his arm and allows Go to continue.

Rather than starting from the shoulder and working his way down, Go starts at Spark’s fingers. The fact that Go is taking his time to wrap each of his fingers individually in the towel, drying and twisting and gently pulling (Nng…) before moving on to the next, makes Spark’s cheeks start to warm up. The blond swears the blood in his cheeks is _boiling_ when Go unexpectedly brings his wrapped hand to his mouth. He watches with wide eyes as Go presses his lips against the fabric. (Unfortunately) The towel is too thick for Spark to feel any sort of sensation on his hand, but the mere _sight_ of it sends trills down his spine and he can feel the ghost of a kiss on his skin—cool and tender, a stark contrast to the vicious pounding of his heart and the scorching heat of his skin.

Without any sort of explanation, not even an inclination to explain, Go continues his path up Spark’s arm. He dries the water on his forearm with tender care and, after removing the towel and turning the blond’s arm so his palm is up, traces the pads of his fingers from his wrist up to his inner elbow. (Nff…) Spark shudders again at the gentle touch. His mind turns hazy for a moment (Does he feel hot because all the steam from the bathroom has been leaking into the bedroom?)  
Spark almost drops his arm but Go lightly catches hold of his wrist again to keep it up.

      “Sorry, is this tiring?”

      “No.” He replies quickly, almost _too_ quickly. Go chuckles in response.

Spark’s build is a perfect balance between lean and muscular. It’s unsurprising because he does, after all, go on “light” 10 km runs every day and never fails to bring at least three eggs with him to carry. Still, Go doesn’t know how he does it yet remain so perky about everything. He supposes that’s one of the many reasons why he adores his leader.

The water dries up effortlessly as Go runs the towel along Spark’s bicep. Go stops again and stares at his arm for a good minute. It’s the longest minute Spark has ever experienced in his entire life. Go visibly swallows and then blinks rapidly in an attempt to refocus. When Go moves on to his shoulder, where it’s significantly paler in complexion, Spark relaxes the tension tightly coiled up in his arm (…When did he start flexing his arm?)

Go moves to his other arm, holding it up by the wrist, and repeats the slow process with care—except Spark can’t help but shift in his seat every other second because for some reason each touch is sending an even larger, amplified jolt through his body before settling down in the lower depths of his tummy. Go presses a soft kiss on his shoulder and Spark can feel the shock paralyze his entire right arm. It’s all so very tender but— (Hnng…) Spark’s lip is quivering and he has to turn his head away.

      “Can you move your arms to this position?” Go steps back from the bed and raises his arms, placing his hands on the back of his head.

Go’s voice brings Spark back all too quickly, the room is spinning and he feels dizzy, but he manages to copy the position Go shows him without hesitation. The blond doesn’t take note that Go is staring again. He slicks his lower lip with his tongue before approaching the bed again with the towel tightly gripped in his hand. There’s a dazed looked in his leader’s eyes, and he looks unbelievably vulnerable with his arms up and nothing covering him save for a towel around his waist. Go swallows hard and his grasp on the towel tightens until his knuckles are white. He kneels before the bed with Spark’s knees just barely grazing the front of his shirt. Spark’s throat constricts.

The water along Spark’s chest is nonexistent. Go has been taking too much time drying the other parts of his body that Spark’s entire front has had the time to air dry. The fact doesn’t change Go’s mind, and he leans forward so Spark’s knees _are_ pressed against his chest. He brings the towel to his leader’s pectorals and wipes a broad stroke across. Spark shivers at the feathery touch and he fills his hands with his damp hair, clenching them into fists against the back of his head. The towel catches onto his nipples for a short-lived moment as Go retraces the path.

      “A-Ah… Go…” Spark puffs his chest out for a second, yearning for the irresistible yet fleeting touch, and twists his body a fraction of a bit to the side.

Go drops the towel entirely so it rumples onto the blond’s lap. He immediately splays his fingers along the smooth sides of his leader’s body and rubs his thumbs in soothing circles. (Mnnf…) Spark digs and plants his feet into the ground in an attempt to imperceptibly lift his body off the bed. The towel around his waist loosens the more he tries to press into Go’s gentle touch.

A smile tugs at the corner of Go’s lips. He firmly squeezes the side of Spark’s body before bringing himself up from the ground. Spark follows Go with his eyes as he stands, but they soon flutter close when Go leans down. He feels the other place a warm hand on his forehead before brushing the blond hair back. A pair of lips kiss him on his forehead.

      “I’m going to shower, that okay with you?”

Spark swiftly blinks his eyes open to find Go still smiling down at him. He slowly nods his head once and Go ruffles his blond hair in a comforting pat.

      “I know you just finished but… Want to join me?”

Spark immediately stands up from the bed and almost butts into Go’s chin with the top of his head. The towels on his lap and around his waist fall to the ground into a rumpled pile.  
He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> HERE ARE SOME LOVELY GOSPARK ARTS YOU CAN FEAST YOUR EYES ON!!!  
> NO REPOSTING OKAY? AND BE SURE TO VISIT THE ARTISTS' TUMBLRS BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL WONDERFUL PEOPLE!! 
> 
> (Art by [revolocities.tumblr.com](http://revolocities.tumblr.com/post/148367118081/tfw-you-love-your-team-leader#notes))
> 
> (Art by [0u0.tumblr.com](http://0u0b.tumblr.com/post/148093451103/friendly-reminder-to-stay-hydrated-trainers))
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
